1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calculating an optimized to trajectory of a component, a computer program package for implementing the method, a control apparatus that performs the method and to a production machine, in particular a press, having such a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presses are used in multifarious ways in industrial manufacturing for processing components, in particular sheets, for example, for producing body parts in the automotive industry. Production machines, in particular presses, are usually equipped in an automated manner. The production machine is equipped with a component by way of a holder, with the holder receiving the component and introducing the latter into the production machine. After running through the production method in the production machine, the same holder or a further holder takes the component out again.
WO 2014/063262 A1 and DE 10 2004 024 882 A1 disclose methods for optimizing transport movements.
A problem that arises during the automated introduction of the component via of a holder, particularly in the case of presses, is that the component can only be introduced into the press in a narrow region. A suitable trajectory is required to prevent a collision of the component with the press, in particular the press tools. Regularly, such a trajectory must be created manually before equipping the press with the component. To this end, geometric parameters of the press and optional further parameters are used as boundary conditions for calculating a trajectory via a simulation program. In order to improve a simulated trajectory, the trajectory was modified by qualified staff. However, improvements to the trajectory are cumbersome and require experienced and qualified staff.